I'll Go Where You Go
by natza12345
Summary: Billy can't bear to leave Rebecca to go alone to the Spencer Estate, his feelings for her too strong. He goes with her, not knowing what lies in store for both them. ON TEMPORARY HAITUS. WILL UPDATE ASAP.
1. Chapter 1

My new story guys, hope you like it!

* * *

They walked out onto the hill, the bright green colour seeming to be the most beautiful thing they had seen in what seemed like years. Billy noticed the handcuff on his left hand had come loose at some point. Without hesitation, he slipped the cuff off, and threw it towards the steep cliff below.

_It's finally over,_ he thought as he collapsed to the floor, exhaustion starting to overwhelm his body. He closed his eyes momentarily, laying his arms out to the side as he let out long deep breaths to relax himself.

He heard the gentle footsteps of Rebecca to his left as she began to walk closer to the edge. Feeling shade creep over him and coldness beginning to replace the warm sunlight, he opened his eyes, looking up to the young woman next to him.

"Hey," she murmured, "That must be the old mansion that Enrico was talking about."

Billy sat up, staring in the direction she was. He could see the mansion, surrounded by trees and shadows. Billy began to feel fearful all of a sudden; he didn't want Rebecca to go through a nightmare like the one they just survived.

She turned towards him, bending down to where he was sitting, and tugged the dog tags off from around his neck. Billy let out a small gasp of surprise, before standing up to watch her as she looked at them silently for a second.

"I guess it's time to say goodbye," she sighed, tying the tags around her neck before staring out towards the mansion. "Officially, Lieutenant Billy Coen is dead."

"Yeah, I'm just a zombie now," he smirked, turning towards the trees behind them; he couldn't bear to look at her as she looked ready to separate from him.

Rebecca walked towards him, a small smile across her face. Billy, feeling her move closer, turned towards her as she snapped him a salute. He returned the gesture, a half-hearted smile appearing on his face. They held the position for what seemed like hours, neither of them wanting to leave the other.

Rebecca was the first to move, dropping her hand and walking confidently towards the trees, still smiling as she thought of the time she spent with Billy. She was preparing herself for the next mission, and to leave Billy for good. That realisation saddened her greatly; the great deal of commitment they held to help save each others lives had created a strong bond between them, but she knew splitting up was for the best. Her smile fell and she could feel tears form in her eyes; she really didn't want to leave him.

"Thank you, Rebecca," whispered Billy, aiming a thumbs up at her back, before going the opposite way, his smile also faltering. He was losing the only person in the world who believed his story. He was leaving behind his only friend. He was leaving behind the most amazing person he had met in a long time. He was leaving behind a woman he was beginning to love.

It just didn't seem right to leave her. She was going to enter a new facility with unknown hell awaiting her. The effort they both put in to save each others lives seemed wasted to Billy, if she was hurt in this new place.

He stopped in his tracks, his thoughts processing at a wild rate. _What if her team mates aren't there when she arrives? What if there are monsters as bad as the ones we saw at the Training Facility? What if she becomes infected with the virus? What if she is killed?_

Billy stiffened at the last thought. He couldn't bare to think that Rebecca could be killed after the hellish night they had just been through. His mind was made up.

He span around and began running the way she had just left, through the forest of huge trees. He didn't have to run long, before he saw her tiny frame just ahead of him, walking slowly through the dried in leaves of the forest. Billy's heart sped up as he sprinted for her.

"REBECCA!" He yelled with all the air in his lungs. She stopped and slowly turned around, to be greeted by the strong arms of the ex-Lieutenant hoisting her lightly off of the ground and bringing her into a warm embrace. She threw her arms around him too, letting the heat of his strong body warm her up in the freezing breeze.

"Billy, why-" She wasn't able to finish her answer, before Billy planted his lips onto her own. Her initial reaction was shock, until she realised that this was what she wanted. She felt his arms hold her tighter, and she wrapped her own around his neck, feeling herself melt into the moment.

Billy knew at that moment he had made the right decision by chasing after her. The feel of her soft warm lips and her small body seemed to place him a dream world. They held the position for a few moments, his hands caressing her full body, whilst hers began to stroke his face. Rebecca was the one to break it, her accepting smile making Billy beam with joy as he tried to calm his breathing.

"Well, that was, unexpected," she grinned, fixing her short hair. Billy began to smooth down her hair with his own hand; he had wanted nothing more than to touch it, the softness and texture of it making him want to be with her more.

"Rebecca," he began, before sighing and dropping his hand, "I don't want you going into that mansion alone. I…I have a bad feeling about it."

Rebecca's smiled disappeared as she was taken back to reality. "So do I," she said, "But my friends are in there. I have to go back to them-"

"Let me go with you," he interjected; at least if he were there, he would make sure she was safe.

"Billy, no!" she cried, her hands placing themselves on his chest, "You can't! You're a wanted felon! I don't want you to be taken in, which is what will no doubt happen if you come with me!"

Billy looked at her, locking gazes with her. The sentence, the execution, the horrors of what they had just been through, none of that seemed to matter right now. Indeed, there was a small voice in the back of his head that told him that what he was doing was wrong and idiotic, but he didn't care. He was standing with a beautiful young woman, who he had strong feelings for, and didn't want to leave her. Nothing mattered except that he was with her, going with her to wherever she went.

He wrapped his hands around her slender wrists, not removing his gaze from her eyes. "I'll go where you go, doll face."

Rebecca didn't even have time to react at the pet name that she had grown to love as he took her in his arms and kissed her again. This kissed was short-lived, however, at the sound of a helicopter flying low above them.

"My team!" she called, excitement beginning to flow through her. She looked at Billy, who was smiling meekly at her.

"C'mon," he said, "We need to get you back."

Rebecca looked at him, feelings of love and determination making themselves known as she simply stated: "I won't let them take you Billy."

Billy beamed at her; she was finally accepting that he could not leave her.

She grabbed his wrist and began to lead him into the direction of the eerie mansion, both of them not realising what horrors were waiting in store for them…

* * *

**Ok, so I had this idea for a while to write a story about Rebecca and Billy, were he to follow her to the Spencer Estate. I won't be surprised if people have already done this idea on FanFic, but I thought there would be no harm in trying it myself. I hope you guys liked it :)**

**Oh, and to those who are reading my other story, I haven't stopped working on it, I just felt that I should have one more story on my profile thing; plus there are a few people out there who are doing more than one story :)**

**Anyway, I hope some of you would be kind enough to leave me a review and letting me know what you think :) Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

Next chapter is up! Just a note, the chapters may not be posted this often, it's just because I finished it earlier than planned. Good times :) Obviously, I'll try and get the next chapter up ASAP!

* * *

They had reached the end of the hill they were on, Rebecca sweeping the area with her pistol, whilst Billy prepared the shotgun for any unexpected attack. The mansion was in their view, large and creepy in the setting of the forest. Both of them could feel nothing but terror as they forest was quiet, too quiet.

Billy gripped his shotgun more tightly, becoming much more wary of his surroundings. Something was seriously wrong.

"Rebecca," he whispered.

"Yeah?" she asked, dropping back to stand next to him. Cold sweat began to creep onto her forehead and neck; she could feel the silence and unease too.

"Perhaps we should-"

Billy was unable to finish, however, when the loud howls of dogs began to haunt the night air. He didn't have to think twice to know that this spelled disaster.

The sounds of paws hitting off the dry leaves and roots behind them caught their attention. Both of them spun around simultaneously, gasping at the sight of the pack of zombie dogs in front of them.

"Rebecca! Run!" shouted Billy, taking aim with his shotgun. Despite how much she didn't want to leave him, she knew it was suicidal to stay put; not with a next-to-useless handgun for defence.

She sprinted towards the mansion, the angry snarls of the hungry dogs all she could hear, followed by the blast of the shotgun as it hit one in the skull. The thuds of Billy's footsteps caught up to her as both of them ran for their lives towards the unknown facility. Rebecca didn't dare look back, knowing that doing so could be the difference between life and death.

A small wooden door presented itself before them, more than likely the back door of the estate. Billy slammed his shoulder into the frame, relief washing over him as it was revealed to be open. His heart caught in his throat though, when he heard one of the dogs manage to bite onto something in the direction of where Rebecca was.

One of the ugly monstrosities had clamped its jaw onto her hip pack, spilling out most of the contents that were inside. Billy hefted his shotgun and blew the thing's face off, before grabbing Rebecca's wrist, pulling her inside, and kicking the door shut behind them, just as one of the beasts' bodies slammed into the door. They both fell to the floor, their bodies feeling drained.

Without warning, a zombie which had been lying on the floor next to Billy, let out a moan of hunger, reaching towards Billy with bloody hands. He rolled away from the creature, avoiding the open jaws which displayed black, decaying teeth.

Rebecca didn't take long to take aim with her handgun and shot the hideous thing, right through the temple. It stopped crawling instantly, a pool of blood beginning to surround it. They took a few seconds to catch their breath, before Billy turned to Rebecca, anger coursing through his body.

"Christ, the monsters are in here, too?" yelled Billy, "What the hell is going on?"

Rebecca didn't answer, she didn't have too. Of course the creatures were going to be here; they never had much luck when it came to surviving. _Looks like we're back to square one again. Fantastic!_

Billy looked at her, all previous anger turning to concern. "You alright, doll face?" he asked, his breathing and heart rate subsiding.

"No," she mumbled, "All of our medical supplies were in that pack, plus all of my handgun ammo." She lifted the remains of the bag miserably, before tossing it to the side of the room, putting her head in her hands.

Billy shifted over to where she was sitting, placing an arm gently over her shoulders. He used the other one to rub her forearm softly, attempting to console her over the unfortunate incident. She leaned into him, her head resting on his chest as he rubbed her hair with his hand, caressing it again with such adoration. The fear of the dogs and unknown had somehow evaporated, leaving only the two of them feeling grateful for the other.

Rebecca lifted her head, the tears that threatened to spill over earlier beginning to disappear. She smiled up at him, placing a tender kiss on his cheek before she stood up, dusting herself off. Billy rose after her, picking up the shotgun and reloading it, before taking in their surroundings.

They appeared to be in some sort of residence. The room they were in contained a small bed, with a couple of bookcases to one side of the wall. A large red carpet was layered over the floor, whilst a rocking chair sat in one corner of the room, a handgun clip on top of it. The bedside table was littered with papers, ranging from newspaper articles to investigation reports. Rebecca took the clip off the chair, and walked slowly over to the bunch of papers, skimming through what they contained.

Most of the papers weren't of much interest, mostly things they had already learned from the night before at the Training Facility. A few of them sparked an interest, particularly one about a plant which had accidentally been infected with the T-virus; PLANT 42.

"Billy, take a look at this," she said, looking over to him. He was pushing one of the decorative bookcases over the doorway they had just came from; _clever, why didn't I think of that?_

Billy finished pushing the bookcase, before making a small sound of curiosity. He strode over to her, placing his shotgun onto the bed as he stood next to her, reading the file.

"It talks about a plant that was accidentally exposed to the virus that Marcus invented," she read off of the file, "Apparently it underwent major metamorphosis, causing extreme changes in size and diet. It has records of killing scientists, by sucking their blood."

Billy's face began to pale. _I thought we'd been through everything! Zombies, leeches, bats, crows, the works! But now freakin' plants are infected too? And this plant seems to have some sort of thing for playing Dracula! This is bullshit!_

Rebecca kept looking through the papers, passing them over to Billy when she had finished scanning them. One particular folder of files caught her eye, only because she recognised some pictures on it.

The file had a picture of one of the dogs they had seen outside. By the look of the picture, it appeared to be a Doberman. _What does that matter? It's a zombie dog!_

The file also had pictures of other monsters she recognised: Hunters, Crows, Bats and so on. Every one of them noted similar changes in size, strength, aggression, and diet. Rebecca felt bile rise to her throat, the same as it did the first time she encountered the zombie on the Ecliptic Express.

She passed the file to Billy, who also carried the same expression of shock and repulsion that she had. They looked at each other, both seeming to know what the other thought. _We've crawled out of one hole, and into another._

The sound of the door leading out of the room opening made their chests feel cold, all of a sudden. Billy hoisted the shotgun off of the bed, aiming it towards the door. Rebecca tucked the file on PLANT 42 into her vest, and joined Billy at aiming her handgun towards the door. She swallowed, preparing herself for whatever was coming through the door. _C'mon, Chambers, you've just been through hell on earth! This is essentially the same thing, but hidden behind a door._

Her fear immediately changed to joy, as she saw the face of her friend and team mate, Richard, creep quietly into the room. She lowered her handgun, not wanting to scare him, and ran towards him.

"Richard!" She cried, making him jump out of his skin.

"Rebecca," said Richard, walking over to greet her. He noted the tall, muscular man next to her, with a shotgun in hand; he became wary of him as he stared back at him. "You're ok?"

"I'm fine," she replied, holstering her handgun and giving him a quick hug. She could feel Billy fidget beside her as she embraced him; he didn't know who Richard was, he could be as close as anyone to her.

She stepped back from him, glancing to Billy and throwing him a reassuring smile. He grunted softly, before returning to reading the files. She turned to Richard as she spoke:

"We were fighting some monster and…" She looked to the floor, "Edward's dead."

"I see," sighed Richard, "It's not much better on my end either. We got attacked by those things and had to split up." He noticed the other man was paying attention to what he was saying, real concern etched on his features. "The rest of the team is either in hiding or…"

Rebecca's stare remained to the floor as Richard spoke, tears falling from her eyes. Billy noticed the droplets fall to the musty carpet below, rubbed her back comfortingly. Richard watched him as he did so.

"And who are you?" he asked, trying to speak with more authority.

"Oh," chirped Rebecca, "This is Billy. Billy, this is my team mate, Richard."

"Wait, Billy Coen?" Richard became much more alert. "The man who killed twenty three people, and the MP's we found in the van?" He aimed his gun towards Billy's head, taking a step towards him.

Billy glared at Richard, about to protest his innocence, when Rebecca moved between then both. She held a hand in front of the nozzle of Richard's gun, whilst using the other to restrain Billy.

"No! Richard, you have to understand! Billy didn't kill those people. He was wrongly accused!"

"And what proof do you have, Rebecca?" he yelled, a little too loud for the small room, "What he told you? He's a wanted felon!"

"Richard, please! Just calm down," Rebecca began to panic. _What is Richard going to do? He has to believe me at least!_ "Don't you trust your own team mate?"

Richard's eyes switched from between Rebecca and Billy; he was facing an internal dilemma. One option was to do his lawful duty and kill, or at least abandon, the criminal in front of him. The other was to believe his friend, and that he was innocent; after all, if this man had really killed all those people, would he not have killed Rebecca by now?

Richard sighed and lowered his gun, defeated. Despite his duty, he knew there was no point in killing him, not in a place like this, and with his team mate telling him not to. _He could be of use, after all, in helping us to survive._

Rebecca let out a long breath she didn't know she was holding, and let her arms drop to her sides. The mission would be so much easier to handle now, without the unnecessary need to kill each other.

Richard looked at her, "We should find Enrico. He'll know what to do."

Rebecca stiffened at this. Part of her wanted to find Enrico; Richard was right, he would know what to do. But another part of her knew that it would prove to be the death of Billy. Enrico wouldn't waste his time listening to hers and Billy's story; although it was a horrible thing to anticipate, it was what made him a good captain.

She thought of the brief encounter she shared with Enrico back at the Training facility. He had let her go ahead to find Billy, all alone. Perhaps he saw that she needed him, maybe considered the fact that he was helping her to survive the nightmare they were all going through.

Billy felt awkward during the small silence that filled the room. Something was obviously bothering Rebecca, no doubt to do with the man Richard had just brought up. He vaguely remembered her mentioning something about meeting her captain, _maybe that's the guy their talking about._

Richard loaded his handgun and walked towards them both, "What a horrible first assignment for you, Rebecca, huh?" He caught her throwing a quick smile towards Billy; clearly there was something more there than just a friendship forming. Richard decided it was best not to bring it up, and turned to examine some of the files on the desk.

"First, we should get to some place safe," said Richard, "I'm pretty sure Alpha Team is in the forest. They may be in the mansion. I'm pretty sure you guys would have seen it on your way here."

They both nodded at Richard as he went to inspect his radio. Rebecca looked at Billy for a few more seconds, noticing a slight twinkle in his eye as she gave his hand a quick squeeze before loading her own handgun with the only full clip she had remaining. _Stupid zombie dog._

Billy grinned at her touch as he went to reload his shotgun, counting how many shells he had remaining. Twelve remained, plus he had the magnum tucked away in his back jeans pocket. He had only four bullets left for that, _emergencies only for sure_.

They all readied their weapons and left the small room, preparing themselves for the horrors that lay ahead.

* * *

So, I had this crazy idea to base the locations part of the story on Richard and Rebecca's file on the "RE: Umbrella Chronicles". I thought it would be slightly better for fitting into the story, as well as making more sense as to how they meet up with Alpha team. Not all of it is based on RE:UC, but because this scene appears in it, I thought you guys would get it more.

Please review :)


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Sorry for the late update, annoying writer's block has caught up with me. Damn!

Here is the next and newest chapter :)

* * *

The trio explored the residence, their faces grim as they faced monsters that shouldn't even have existed. Although Billy and Rebecca had already faced most of the abominations, they couldn't help but feel sick with fear when they realised there was no end to them.

Richard's face was white with shock as he shot down another spider, Billy finishing off the spider in front of him with a shotgun blast to its ugly face. Rebecca counted her remaining bullets; she had managed to find two spare clips in another room back at the residence, but the amount of spiders and zombies which filled the catacombs had used a significant amount of them.

After the spiders were killed, the three of them took in their surroundings. It was a large cavern completely covered in spider webs, with a bunch of highly stacked boxes in front of them. Their immediate exit, a steel door, was totally hidden behind the webs, only accessible by slashing away the webs. Billy inwardly cursed himself for leaving his knife at the Training Facility; he wasn't going to waste precious ammo on some webs, which may or may not be the way out.

Richard reloaded his handgun, "What the hell is going on in this place?"

It was Billy who answered him, "No idea. That's what we have been trying to figure out for the past two days. By the looks of things, it was some sort of virus."

Rebecca nodded, looking over to Richard, "We found some files with details on illegal viral experimentation going on within the facility we just escaped. It's looking like the virus has spread to this mansion, too."

Richard gulped, staring at the bodies of the five dead spiders they had just killed. _The team…_he felt a sudden urge to collapse to the floor in exasperation; he hadn't slept in two days, and had not seen the team in just as long. He wanted nothing more than to escape the nightmare.

Richard walked around the cavern, searching for anything that could help them. Billy turned and looked down at Rebecca, who was staring at the spiders shivering. Billy smoothed his arm over her shoulders, stopping her shivering completely.

Rebecca smiled up at him, before looking back to the spiders. "I bet there's another nest nearby. I hate spiders. I hated them at the Training Facility, and I hate them now."

Billy laughed gently at her, rubbing up and down her arm, bringing her small form closer to him, "C'mon. We've managed to make it this far, what's to stop us getting out of here altogether?"

Rebecca looked up at him, her eyes twinkling in the ominous light of the room. Billy couldn't help but gaze into her eyes, relishing in the refreshing hope that lay there, _so beautiful._ He hadn't realised he was drawing closer to her until he felt her warm breath begin to brush over his face. He began to close the gap-

"Hey, guys!" cried Richard, waving his arm, "I think we can get through here now."

Billy silently cursed Richard for his outburst. Rebecca drew away from him, smiling at him before running over to join Richard. Annoying as his interruption was, Billy felt better when he saw that Richard had cut the web away on the doors; _maybe now we can get out of this creepy room._

Richard took one side of the door, whilst Rebecca took the other. They both glanced at each other before nodding to Billy, signalling for him to go through the door. Billy obliged, kicking the door open before aiming his shotgun towards the rock wall of the cave.

Billy sighed inwardly, _is this all we have to look forward to? More freakin' caves? _He could hear Richard and Rebecca groan too, and saw Rebecca's shoulders slump as she moved in front of him. Billy felt unhappy for her, knowing that he couldn't do anything to make her feel better; they were all stuck in this hellhole together.

"Well," sighed Richard, "Looks like we're going through."

Just as he finished talking, a loud, pained wail sounded throughout the entire catacomb, like the sound of woman crying deeply. It frightened all three of them out of their wits, each of them readying their weapons in all directions.

"What. Was. That?" whispered Billy. The lack of response confirmed that the other two didn't know what it was either.

"We should keep moving," muttered Rebecca, "Now!"

Billy and Richard didn't need to be told twice. The three of them ran down the echoing halls, lucky enough not to hear the creepy wailing again. The poor lighting and eerie surroundings only added to the fear they all felt.

Rebecca could feel cold sweat on the back of her neck, her senses on high alert for any approaching dangers. They twisted down the tunnels, Richard and herself taking the front, Billy holding up the rear. The faint screeches of bats could be heard, but compared to the wiling they'd just heard, their cries were like music to her ears.

After a few minutes of running, the tunnel ended at a rusting ladder, which they all slowed to a stop at. Richard stepped towards it first. _Things are starting to look up!_

"We should be able to get back above ground," stated Richard, beginning to ascend the ladder.

"Finally!" breathed Rebecca, trying to calm her wits from the running marathon she'd just experienced. She looked over to Billy, who was holstering his shotgun. He caught her looking at him, and flashed her a toothy grin, forcing her to return it.

"You ok, Princess?" he asked.

The nickname would have normally annoyed her, making her feel slightly degraded, but due to her growing infatuation for Billy, and how much she loved the sound of his confident voice, she couldn't help but relish in the name.

She smiled at him; a soft, genuine smile considering the situation they were in. "Things could be worse."

He smirked at her a little, admiring her courage. He walked over to her, and kissed her gently on the forehead, making her feel all warm and fuzzy inside. She closed her eyes, absorbing every second of his kiss.

He moved away, too soon for Rebecca's sake, and threw a glance towards the ladders. "You first, doll face." He offered his palm for her.

"Thank you, but I'll manage." She giggled as she began to climb the ladders herself, only making Billy grin at her even more. Every passing minute, he was beginning to adore every little detail about Rebecca; from her petite frame, to her kick-ass attitude. She was beautiful, but modest; smart and funny, like she was a walking contradiction, and he loved it. If Billy didn't know any better…

_I'd say I was smitten._

Billy smiled, tucking his thoughts away to a distant part of his brain. It was better to concentrate on getting out, then rationalize his feelings about Rebecca.

He climbed up the ladder, glanced quickly around to check there was nothing following them. After that was confirmed, he finished his ascent.

Richard and Rebecca were waiting at the top; they had arrived at what seemed to be a man-made tunnel, the sound of a waterfall crashing to the ground just ahead of them. They walked cautiously to the end of the tunnel, each of them looking at each other.

"A dead end?" questioned Richard, annoyance clear in his voice.

"Not at all," smirked Billy, stepping in front of him, "Are you afraid of a little water?"

Richard's eyebrows rose as he watched Billy casually jump through the waterfall, water sloshing in all directions. Both he and Rebecca shielded their eyes from the stray droplets, before looking back to it; Billy was gone.

Richard looked to Rebecca, who had a look of fresh determination on her face. She holstered her gun, closed her eyes, and leaped through. Richard holstered his own gun, before following her through.

The water's current was strong, hitting off of Richard's back in violent and rhythmic strikes. The whole process only lasted a second though, before he was through to the other side of the thundering waterfall.

It didn't take Richard long to register his surroundings, but they were odd, nonetheless. They had ended up in a courtyard, a crudely-designed fountain in the middle of the patio. Vines covered most of the walls around them, and moss littered the ground. The sound of crows above them reminded them that it was still unsafe, even out of the underground.

Billy grabbed his shotgun from behind his back, whilst Rebecca and Richard drew their handguns. They sprinted for the nearest door, leading to another section of the courtyard, only this one had a small arched shelter as the centrepiece.

Rebecca stopped, pointing towards a section of the wall. "Look! The entrance!"

Billy and Richard saw it too, their hopes momentarily raised; they were closer to finding the rest of the team. Although Billy was dreading the moment he would have to encounter them, he was simultaneously glad that Rebecca would soon be reunited with her friends.

Several howls in the night air caused Billy's heart beat to race, his breathing becoming more quick. After the previous encounter with the dogs, he didn't know if he could face the evil creatures again; at least with zombies, you could out-run them.

"RUN!" yelled Richard, heading for the door Rebecca had just pointed out; if it was locked, they were all doomed.

The patter of several paws on the tile floor behind them alerted them to the presence of the dogs. Billy risked a glance behind him, seeing four of them, snarling and sprinting towards them.

Billy could hear the crack of Richard's handgun as he aimed blindly towards the beasts. A small whine confirmed he had got one, but there were more approaching them by the second.

Billy turned around quickly, halting his run, and aimed his shotgun at the horrible creatures. He was welcomed by the sight of jaws almost level with his face. Without hesitation, he blew the things face off; skull, blood and shrapnel hitting another one behind it, stunning the creature.

Richard was shooting away with his hand gun, hitting some of them in the head and chest, killing another, but only managing to stun most of them; his gun didn't have enough firepower to kill them, unless he achieved head shots. Billy tried to aim his shotgun for another one, but was caught off-guard by one dog ramming into him, knocking him to the ground.

Billy used his shotgun to keep the creature away from his face. Richard saw the man struggle under the weight of the creature, and shot the thing twice, one hitting home right in its eye. Billy quickly pushed the body off of him.

Another one was beginning to spring for him, but Billy was ready. He kicked the pitiful thing over his head, doing a backwards roll onto his feet. He steadied himself briefly, before bringing up the shotgun and shooting the approaching one in its ugly face. He heard Richard kill the other one as its whine echoed in the now quiet courtyard.

_Can't believe we managed to kill all of them!_

"Guys! Hurry up!" The two men hadn't even realised Rebecca had been standing in the doorway, watching their macho display. Richard jogged over to her, Billy tagging along behind him.

"Thanks," said a breathless Billy, giving Richard an exhausted nod and hunching over his knees.

"Don't mention it," replied Richard, just as breathless, "No one deserves to be killed by these things…"

Rebecca and Billy couldn't agree more. They had seen their fair share of monstrosities over the past two days, but they still couldn't get over the sheer horror of it all.

Rebecca check the men over for injuries, both of them seemingly unharmed. She lingered slightly longer on Billy, gently touching his face and stubble, admiring what she saw. Although she wanted nothing more than to caress and kiss him right now, doing so in front of Richard would make her appear unprofessional. She examined his head a little longer, noticing a small bump forming on the back of his head.

Billy winced as she touched it, checking that there were no more. She was satisfied when she found none.

"You're both fine," she said with a smile, "I'm sure your head will be fine."

Billy looked at her, rubbing the painful lump; he'd already suffered from a few at the Training facility, especially after his fall into the water system. This pain was nothing compared to the aches and pains he felt after that fall. _She's right, I'll be fine._

Richard reloaded his handgun, "We better move. Don't want any of those things following us…"

Rebecca raised her own handgun, as Billy reloaded his shotgun. They both looked down the corridor, the adrenaline they had all just experienced replaced by the fear of the unknown.

* * *

As I mentioned previously, I'm trying to base most of the layouts/storyline on umbrella chronicles, especially this part, because this is new to the games...

I hope you would be kind enough to leave a review :)


End file.
